The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for online social media offensive action management.
Online chat may refer to any kind of communication over the Internet that offers a real-time transmission of text messages from sender to receiver. Chat messages are generally short in order to enable other participants to respond quickly. Thereby, a feeling similar to a spoken conversation is created, which distinguishes chatting from other text-based online communication forms such as Internet thrums and email. Online chat may address point-to-point communications as well as multicast communications from one sender to many receivers and voice and video chat, or may be a feature of a web conferencing service.
Online chat in a less stringent definition may be primarily any direct text-based or video-based (webcams), one-on-one chat or one-to-many group chat, using tools such as instant messengers, Internet Relay Chat (IRC)), talkers and possibly multi-user dungeons (MUDs). The expression online chat comes from the word chat which refers to informal conversation. Online chat includes web-based applications that allow communication—often directly addressed, but anonymous between users in a multi-user environment. Web conferencing is a more specific online service that is often sold as a service and hosted on a web server controlled by the vendor.
Social media are computer-mediated technologies that allow the creating and sharing of information, ideas, career interests, or other forms of expression via virtual communities and networks. The variety of stand-alone and built-in social media services currently available introduces challenges of definition. However, there are some common features. User-generated content, such as text posts or comments, digital photos or videos, and data generated through all online interactions, are the lifeblood of social media. Users create service-specific profiles for the website or app that are designed and maintained by the social media organization. Social media facilitate the development of online social networks by connecting a user's profile with those of other individuals and/or groups.
Social media use web-based technologies, desktop computers and mobile technologies (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, and wearable devices) to create highly interactive platforms through which individuals, communities and organizations can share, co-create, discuss, and modify user-generated content or pre-made content posted online. They introduce substantial and pervasive changes to communication between businesses, organizations, communities and individuals. Social media changes the way individuals and large organizations communicate.
Observers have noted a range of positive and negative impacts from social media use. Social media can help to improve an individual's sense of connectedness with real and/or online communities, and social media can be an effective communications or marketing tool for corporations, entrepreneurs, nonprofit organizations, advocacy groups, political parties, and governments. At the same time, concerns have been raised about possible links between heavy social media use and depression, and even the issues of cyberbullying, online harassment and “trolling.”